


Hidden Notions

by IndiannaJones5



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Summary: (ref to self-inflicted cuts/and bruises on inner part of thighs).
Relationships: Mo Guan Shan/He Tian
Kudos: 21
Collections: 19 Days random short stories





	Hidden Notions

**Author's Note:**

> (ref to self-inflicted cuts/and bruises on inner part of thighs).

Mo stretched his arms up over his head without thinking and winced noticeably.

"I know this isn't my place, and I'm pretty sure you don't and won't want to talk about it, but I think you should talk to Jian Yi."

Mo paused his painful stretch, turning to face He Tian, who was sat on the floor. His gaze sharp.

"What, like a therapist?"

"Sure. Why not."

"But I don't need- "

He Tian raised his eyebrows, glancing down his currently exposed battered body.

"I'm f- "

"Don't say your 'fine'!"

Mo watched him silently for a moment, body already tensing in preparation for a fight. Be it physical or verbal... 

"Is that another thing I'm not allowed to say..?"

"Right now? Yes."

Mo closed his eyes and sighed, giving up on the argument. Whenever something came up regarding his own personal health, He Tian was always adamantly one-sided about it. Regardless if he offended him or not.

Voicing a sigh of his own, He Tian stood and headed for the bedroom door.

"I'm going to go have a shower," He turned back to look at him, "You don't need to listen to me," ~~though i wish you would~~ "and I won't say anything if you don't." A harsh lit to his voice made Mo tense again, "But I know what bloody bruises like that means... "

_And with that, he left._


End file.
